kamen_rider_alternate_adaptation_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Cyberchase Pt. 1
Cyberchase Pt. 1 is the first episode of Kamen Rider Cyber. Synopsis 18-year old Matthew Briggs has an encounter with a mysterious woman who is looking for the new candidate for the Masked Rider System. However, the candidate is then attack by one of the Shifters, leading to the woman being attacked. Plot The episode starts out with showing the meteor that destroyed the city. A sad-sounding girl narrates that this meteor brought more than just destruction. Flash forward five years to the present time, the earth is recovering from the events of an arrival of an alien race called Shifters back in 2012. Shifters are an alien race that takes the form of its victims to blend in with the environment. A corporation called CyberVex was created to stop these aliens and exterminate all of them. CyberVex operative Jennifer Black is sent to search for someone who is qualified to use the Kamen Rider technology called Project Cyber. Black has been advocating for herself to be the Kamen Rider, but is told by the CyberVex higher ups (called the Counsel) that she is unfit for the technology. The Counsel tell her to search for a man they believe is the best choice for the Rider Program, and Black goes searching for him. A man is being followed by a woman to an alleyway. The man then notices her and asks her why she’s following him. He goes up and touches the girl on the shoulder, but the girl grabs him by his neck and the man screams. A boy is leaving his job at a comic store and gets on his bike. Black is riding in a small limo and her driver accidentally hits the boy. Black gets out and helps the boy up. She apologizes, and the boy dust himself. His was bike ran over, so Black pays him off. He thanks her and introduces himself as Matthew Briggs. She ignores him and shows him a picture of the man she is looking for and the boy says that he hasn’t seen him. He then goes on his way. He travels through the alleyway and sees a slime trail leading to the man in the picture lying dead on the ground. He borrows somebody’s motorcycle and drives to where he thinks Jennifer went to. Jennifer finds the man sitting on a bench in the park and is about to hand him the Rider belt. Briggs arrives just in time and runs the man over and knocks the belt out of his hands. Black shouts angrily at Briggs for running the man over, but the man reveals himself to be a Shifter. Jennifer tries to fight the Shifter using her blaster, but it breaks the blaster and knocks her down. Matthew attempts to save her, but he is thrown through the bench. Matthew then sees the Rider belt and grabs it. Jennifer tells him not to put it on, but her does it anyway. He then begins to transform into Kamen Rider Cyber. He turns into the shield form. He has trouble fighting the Shifter, but Black tells him how to use the suit, and he is able to barely defeat the Shifter. Briggs brushes his shoulder, telling Black that it was too easy. Black tells him that it was only a level one Shifter, saying that any CyberVex officer and Kamen Rider can defeat one. Black goes back to the CyberVex command center with Briggs and is told that the Counsel is highly upset with her for allowing the wrong person to gain the Kamen Rider powers. She is then told that they will meet with her later, and she waits outside while the higher-ups talk to Matthew. Jennifer then sees a little girl calling to her. Jennifer thinks this is a Shifter trying to trick her, but also thinks it’s a little girl calling for help. She decides to keep her blaster close to her hand. She follows the girl to a graveyard. Jennifer quickly realizes that it’s a trap, and suspects the girl is a Shifter. The girl disappears, but 3 Shifters appear and surrounds Jennifer. Cast * Matthew Briggs: Ryan Beck * Jennifer Black: Rubye Ramirez * Brett Frank: Adam Harris * Harvey Norton: Charles Dox Guest Cast * Candidate: Preston Cox * Driver: Kennedy Long Forms Used * Cyber - Shield Form Notes * As part of INTV's Masked Action Hour, this episode aired alongside Power Rangers Cosmic Squadron episode 2, Into Space Pt. 2. See Also * The Strongest Man - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kabuto.